


If time stopped

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: star wars: rogue one
Genre: And Galen may never know, M/M, Orson didn't tell something, What if Jyn talked to Krennic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Jyn talked to Orson before he died. She was just wondering why Orson changed to an evil and hurt her father--his friend.However, she didn't understand.And Galen didn't understand either.He could  understand the universe, but he never understood Orson Krennic





	

Cassian shot Krennic, made this director fall down to the floor. Jyn would added another shot on his head, but she trembled and stopped.

"Why......?" She asked in a low voice, "I revenged for my father, and now I have a question for my father: Why you finally become this......"

Jyn remembered when she was a little girl, Krennic often visited their family. He was high-spirited and vigorous that time, laughing with her father, treating her in a gentle and kind way. But now he was much thinner than before, and much withered----not only because the time flied, but also a hard life in the Empire caused it.

She just knew he started his career from a lieutenant who was just dust in the officer system, but climbed to the Director, the Admiral position with significant honor and wealth. However, today she found he suffered from a not-easier life than her or her father.

"Kid, Jyn, tell me the truth," Krennic smiled and said with blood from mouth, " am I much older and uglier than before?"

She closed eyes, "Not really, but your heart is no longer as before."

Krennic chuckled," If I was as innocent as that time, I would die hundreds of times in the Empire." He whispered," Do you know where the Kyber Crystal on your necklace came from? I gave it to your father----When I gave it, this crystal was crimson. We were never of noble birth, everything we need we have to fight for it. It's too cold in Death Star. Every moment I spent alone is too long to stand. Sometimes I scared: even a planet can be easily destroyed to dust, what time will I die?"

"But you shouldn't take warmth from other's blood, especially my father." Jyn closed her eyes, said in both sympathy and hatred, a paradoxical emotion," he thought you were his only friend."

The word "friend" made Krennic distracted. He remembered the day Galen got married. 

It was weird, he was never used to seeing Lyra near Galen, but he remembered the day of their marriage so clearly. It was a suddenly rainy day, and he was wet from head to feet. His uniform stuck to skin, like a cocoon which enmeshed himself, oppressing him to losing breath.

He saw the new couple at distance: Lyra laughed in a happy and beautiful laugh, which made the cloudy sky became lighter and sunnier, and made him more self-abased.

He threw the invitation card and came back to   
Corusant.

Krennic did know he was just a person who set off Lyra's perfect happiness in contrast, and how hard a heart without tear could be.

"Maybe in Galen's mind, I've already been a evil." Krennic said.

"Or maybe he remembers the Orson Krennic who saved our whole family in such a dangerous situation." Jyn answered. "And the Orson Krennic who helped him fighting against other guys in academy."

Krennic couldn't hide his surprise," He remembered?"

"Always."

Those words made the man smiled softly," I hope so. And I'm so guilty, hope he doesn't forgive me."

Seeing Jyn confused, he didn't explain," you are too young to understand."

His life elapsed so fast, and Krennic didn't have the strength to speak anymore. He lie on the floor, watched the light of Death Star shot Scarif.

"I'm sorry." He thought.

Krennic didn't know what he was exactly sorry for. He destroyed too many people's life: Jyn's, Lyra's, Galen's, and of course his. He went too far to come back.

Struggling and breathing as nature, Krennic felt his consciousness was vaguer and vaguer, and eyesight got darker and darker.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice:" The answer to this question is απ/8Eh." Young Galen stood in front of him, pointed a Physic question cudgeled his head for a lonr time, tell him the answer easily.

That was their first met.

That time, nobody would foresee they finally went to this ending.

Orson stopped struggling and thinking. His eyes focused on the place distantly, where Galen Erso walked towards him, smiled gentlely. Orson smiled too, and ran to him. The sunlight was so bright and pretty, shining on the boys' young faces.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a poem in my nation. It tells a story that the two loved each other finally became the one who they hated at first.  
> So the poem says: If time stopped at our first blush.  
> I often guessed, even though Galen and Orson chose the different ways and stood on opposite sides, there must be a time when they were young and trust each other without the hurts and hatres.  
> I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for my poor English. And if you like it, I will be very honored.


End file.
